He wants me, She want him
by Inukagobsession4eva
Summary: Well it's my first story! I hope you like it! Inuyasha is hot and popular and a biggest player! Kagome was new to the school. InuXkags, MirXSan, RinXsess.A chatting with inuyasha, kagome and me!Lemons in future chapters! KIKYO BASHING! not 4 kikyou luvas!
1. It all change

Inuyasha! Finding true love (changing heart of a player)

Well it's my first story! I hope you like/love it! I hope you do! Please read mine! I wanna see how it turns out to you! Thank you 4 reading this story! _Enjoy this story!_ I hope u do!

Chapter 1: It all change…

* * *

Chatting!

Me: Welcome 2 da chatting, im ur host and our guest is Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho!

Applause

Kagome: We r honored 2 be here!

Inuyasha: w/e

Me: Ok let's get started, by sum questions!

Kagome: Fine with me!

Inuyasha: Wat the fuck.fine sure wat ever (w/e)

Me: Ok Kagome, who is ur first luv?

Kagome: It is obvious it's Inuyasha.

Me: Ya but oh nvm! (nevermind)

Me: Inuyasha, who is the first person u ever liked, be _honest!_

Inuyasha: Kagome dunt get mad, it was Kikyo!

Me: U should of meet Kagome first instead of that bitch Kikyo.

Me: No offence but I **_HATE _**Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Well NOW I HATE her.

Kagome smiled.

Well it's time 4 da story c u in da next chapter!

* * *

Inuyasha was at a high school called _Katsura Aoki high school_. Inuyasha was the most popular and the hottest guy in the entire school! Every girl is going for him! But sadly inuyasha doesn't like the girls. But one day it changed, he loved every girl in the school that was CUTE AND HOTT! And now he is the biggest player in the entire school.

In the 1st period he went to Mr.Hiwatari's class, which is chemistry. A new girl came in the classroom. Mr.Hiwatari introduce the new student. The new girl said," Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi! Please to meet you! " Inuyasha laid eyes on her. Mr.Hiwatari assigned a seat to kagome. Her seat was beside sango. Sango whisper and said, " Hi, I'm sango." Kagome whisper back and said, " Hi!" Mr.Hiwatari explain the lesson. He assigned partners to do the experiment.

Mr.Hiwatari said," Sango & Miroku, Inuyasha & Kagome, Kai & Sakura, Ayumi & Ayame, Yuki & Shigure, Anko & Kakashi, Menchi & Fuyu, Tsuba & Satsuki, Hojo & Entei, Yuka & Yukara, Mimico & Chiyo, Kagura & kanna, Miko & Hadukoshi, Lacus & Kira, and Cagalli & Athrun." Inuyasha thought oh ya the new girl so hot and fine! It's gonna be fun! Kagome thought wait who is Inuyasha? Oh well I will find out later. Mr.Hiwatari said," It will be due in a _month_ and begin, go to your partner right now."

* * *

Well the next chapter is coming up! Chapter 2: Meeting someone! Guess who house is kagome going to? I will give you a hint he is powerful, player, hot and popular. Hope you enjoy this story! And who did Kagome meet? Find out in chapter 2!

2


	2. meeting some1!

_**Chapter 2: Meeting someone!**_

* * *

Chatting:

Me: Hey Inuyasha and Kagome lemme talk with u!

Inuyasha & Kagome: Ok!

Me:Inuyasha who do u prefer? Choices: Kagome or Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Of course Kagome! Why the hell I would like the bitch kikyo!

Me: U got a point there.

Me: Kagome, if inuyasha propose 2 u wat would u say?

Kagome: Well of course yes I love him very much..!

Me: Well true.

Me: Inuyasha, be honest wat do u think about kagome?

Inuyasha: Well she is nice, kind, beautiful, pretty, funny, thoughtful, heartwarming, and etc of nice stuff nuthin bad bout her!

Me: _WOW!_

Me: Kagome, What do u think of inuyasha?

Kagome: very sweet, heartwarming, romantic, funny, kind, handsome and more but nuthin bad bout him.

Me: well c u in chapter 3, we will be chatting again!

* * *

_ Short summary_: Kagome was a new student at Katsura Aoki high school. Inuyasha was the most popular, hottest guy in the entire school! Kagome was in Mr.Hiwatari's class. Inuyasha is a huge player! Mr.Hiwatari assigned the project/experiment to the class. He assigned partners as well. 

They all begin the project/experiment! Miroku ask Kagome " Hi kagome, I'm Miorku, may I please sit on your desk miss?" Kagome answered "sure why not!" Sango told her " becarful miroku here, my partner is the biggest pervert in the entire school!

" Kagome was shocked and said," thank you sango!" Sango said, "hey no prob, I'm helping my best friend!" said sango. Kagome was surprised to hear sango say that she was her best friend, and she smiled at her. Inuyasha was waving at her. Kagome came to his desk and said," Hi! Are you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said," Oh ya you got the right person."_ (Inuyasha is a hanyou __ (means half-demon), he doesn't want anyone to know, only his family and his trustful friend Miroku and Sango know! lol). _" Oh I'm Inuyasha Taisho! Nice to meet you!" said inuyasha.

" Hey wanna come over to my place so we can work on our experiment/project?" ask inuyasha. "Sure, ok." Said kagome. Inuyasha and kagome blushed and turn the other way, they both think _DON'T BLUSH!_ Inuyasha said," after school ok?" "sure, kay." Said kagome. They were chatting about the experiment/project for 50 min. Now they have to move on to the next period, which is Mrs. Honda (tohru). The class was about talking and communicating with others! The period started. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha went to kagome's desk. All the boys were trying to go to kagome's desk but they were to shy to. Now Kagome is the most popular, hottest girl in the entire school!

* * *

So did you enjoy the story so far? I hope you do! Well the next chapter is coming up. Chapter 3: At his house! Guess who is kagome going to? Find out in chapter 3! Hint: He is very thoughtful, winning his love, and he is a popular boy. Well I hope u figure it by now! Enjoy! 


	3. At his house!

Chapter 3:At his house!

Chatting:

Me: We are back!

Kagome & Inuyasha: Oh yes we are back!

Me: K Kagome, Who is ur fav character in inuyasha?

Kagome: Well I think umm Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango.

Me: y?

Kagome: Well inuyasha get to use his weapons, Kagome is powerful, and Sango is a tomboy!

Me: Oh k, Inuyasha wat character do u like in inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Wat da heck of course me, and kagome.

Me: Stop dat shit! Now y?

Inuyasha: Umm Me cuz im powerful, Kagome cuz she is relly damn pretty and damn beautiful dan dat uguly Kikyo!

Me: Dunt talk bout dat shit Kikyo.

Me: Let's chat.

Kagome: K.

Inuyasha: Shadoue! Wat r well suppose to talk about?

Me: Iunno have any ideas?

Kagome: No…

Inuyasha: Let's talk about the next chapter!

Me: _WOW!_ Inuyasha u came up with sumin!

Inuyasha: dunt u mess with me!

Me: Maybe I will!

Inuyasha: Dunt u dare!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Osuwari!

Inuyasha fell on the ground.

Inuyasha: Oww wat da heck is dis fuckin ground made from?

Me: Made from wood! U baka!

Inuyasha: Dunt u call me baka u yado!

Me: Wat the fuck u say yado?

Kagome: STOP both of u, we r here 2 interview not 2 fite.

Inuyasha & me: True.

Me: Well let's get started.

Inuyasha & Kagome nodded.

Me: K so wat happen?

Inuyasha: No we ain't telling u, cuz we mite spoil it, u baka!

Me: Inuyasha, let me say Osuwari!

Inuyasha fell down!

Me: Haha score!

Kagome: Uhhh… rite… ya dunt worry I didn't say sit.

Inuyasha fell again!

Kagome: Whoops my bad…

Kagome whistle.

Me pretending not 2 laugh by covering my mouth!

Me: Hahahahahahahaha!

Me burst out laughing like hell!

Inuyasha: Shadoue! Shut the fuck up!

Me: Den stop makin me laugh…haha Giggles

Inuyasha: Fine but dunt say sit. Kagome & Karyillee!

Kagome & me: Haha Fine lol .

Me: It was so funny not 2 laugh at u noe!

Inuyasha: Well ha-ha-ha! Very funny.

Kagome: U should c wat was on ur face wen u fell! Haha!

Inuyasha: Well I'm owned by 1 of my master Kagome!

Me: Really! I'm proud!

Inuyasha: Uhh 2 is Kagome and 1 is Rumiko Takahashi!

Me: Impress!

Inuyasha: No, my family is 3. And no1 _CAN HAVE ME ONLY THOSE 3 PERSON, HALF DEMONS!_

Me: Okay u didn't have 2 tell me…

Inuyasha: K w/e!

Me: So…

Inuyasha: w/e

Me: giggles Of course!

Kagome: Well c u next time in chapter 4!

Me: Hey dats my line!

Me: Well we will c u in chapter 4!

_Short summary_: Inuyasha and kagome was partner in chemistry! Inuyasha ask kagome that if she would go to his house _(cough cough the__ hint!)_ today after school. Kagome promised inuyasha that she would. Sango is now kagome's best friend. Kagome is the most popular and hottest girl in the entire school!

After all those periods they went home. Kagome had to follow inuyasha to his house to do the experiment/project. Kagome was shy so she was behind inuyasha. Finally they were at inuyasha's house their was Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Inu no taisho, Lady izuayoi, and auo. His butlers greeted them. They went up stairs and to go to inuyasha's room to get started. He opened his computer and went to _(real site)__ _. So he type in the uta called " Lonely in Gorgeous OP".

When Kagome heard it she said," Hey it's 1 of my favourite uta!" _( uta in Japanese it means song)_ Inuyasha turned to her and open his eyes wide open and said," really! It's 1 of my favourites too! Seems we do have stuff in common" Kagome said," Ya we do!" They both smiled and blush and turn away. While they were working Inuyasha and Kagome were singing the uta " Lonely in Gorgeous". They both stop and said at the same time " hey you sing very good!" They both said," thanks." Then they both said," no prob." They both blushed. " Hey it's like we know what were gonna say and we say it together and we have stuff in common of say stuff together!" said kagome. "Ya, we do" said Inuyasha. " So let's get started." Kagome said while putting her hands together close to her face.

So how was it? I hope you like the 4th chapter of this story! Chapter 4: The kiss! Guess who kissed Inuyasha? Is it Kagome? Mimico? Sango? Rin? Chiyo? Find out in chapter 4! A little hint: She is really pretty, beautiful, and smart (clever)! She has black hair! Find out! I think u figure it our already! Did you?


	4. The kiss!

Chapter 4: The kiss!

* * *

Chatting:

Me: well well welcum bak!

Inuyasha: Wuhhh, I g2g 2 da washroom!

Me: Go ahead.

Kagome: I have 2 go 2!

Me: Then go!

Inuyasha & Kagome both ran.

Then I waited like 5 min so I went 2 da washroom and c!

I never saw it! They were kissing!

Audience: awwww!

Me: Wow! I think it's more than I see em kiss!

Inuyasha: hey, who is ther?

Me: Ta da! I saw u guys kissing! So ha!

Inuyasha: Y u!

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha looked at her, she nodded her head sideways.

Inuyasha: Fine.

Me: Well NOW we cum bak.

Inuyasha: humph.

Me: Well how was dat kiss?

Inuyasha: Stop asking! I will not answer dat!

Kagome: It was good, but… we shouldn't kiss here tho!

Me: Agreed, u guys can have a room after this?

Inuyasha: No thx, we need our privacy instead of u and ur pplz spying.

Me: Fine be dat was inu puppy!

Inuyasha: Dunt u call me dat!

Me: y not? It's in the story, sorry but Iunno wat chapter.

Inuyasha: Good!

Kagome: Well let's talk..It's getting kinda boring!

Inuyasha: Ur rite Kagome!

Me: U always says Kagome rite and not me. Just cuz Kagome is ur gf?

Inuyasha: I do not say dat she is rite… sumtimes I said ur rite!

Me: Fine I believe u.

Inuyasha: Now ur talking rite!

Me: uhh thx.

Inuyasha: ur welcum!

Kagome: So this chapter is bout my first kiss, only in this story.

Inuyasha: … Well ya but we can't tell u more cuz I 4got.

Kagome: no offence but ur rite.

Me: Oh ok, well audience u gonna read da story and find out!

Inuyasha & Kagome & me: We will see u in da next chapter! In chapter 5!

Me: Hey it's my line, how dare u take it!

Inuyasha: So every1 can say it!

Kagome: Inuyasha, uhh no cuz we r in a show so we weren't suppose 2 say it!

Inuyasha: Then y did u say it?

Kagome: Cuz it was fun!

Me: We will brb (be rite back)

* * *

_ Short summary: _Kagome finally went 2 Inuyasha's house. They both sang the uta " Lonely in Gorgeous". They both really like the song, it was in there fav. Kagome and Inuyasha was blushing a lot!

" Sure that's what you came over for." Said Inuyasha. Finally they were tired. They work for 1 hour. Kagome said, " hey Inuyasha are you 1 of the richest people in the school?" " Uh no I am the only richest boy in school." Said Inuyasha. " wow!" said Kagome. " How about u?" ask Inuyasha. " well I'm also rich but I think I'm not the only girl." Said Kagome. " well no1 except u and me is rich." Said Inuyasha. " Fascinating" said Kagome. " Hey have u ever wonder that the girl are going 4 u because ur rich?" ask Kagome. " Well sometimes I think that, and sometimes I think they like me 4 my looks." Said Inuyasha.

" Well I better home now." Said Kagome. "k, I can drop u off! Is it ok?" ask Inuyasha. " Ya sure." Said Kagome. Kagome's house was up ahead so it wasn't far. It was around the block. Kagome live Kishimoto street. Inuyasha live on Mitarashi rd. The limo stop. "well this is it." Said Inuyasha. "yup this is it." Said Kagome. " thx (thanks) Inuyasha." Said Kagome. " ur welcome." Said Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek just a peck. Inuyasha blush. " it's a thx u and good-bye kiss." Said Kagome. She went off she enter her house (mansion) and blushed. First she watched D.N. angel then she watch Naruto then Fruits basket.

Then she ate dinner with her family (sota (younger brother), mom, grandpa). Then she went up 2 take a bath then she did her homework after all that she went 2 bed. On the other hand Inuyasha was bathing. He already ate dinner and he already watch Paradise Kiss, Bleach and then Whistle. After his bath he went 2 bed 2 his room 2 do his homework then he went 2 sleep.

* * *

The next chapter is called miss jealousy. Enjoyed it didn't u? Well the next chapter is about a girl is jealous but of what? Well find out! Is it Mimico? Sango? Kagome? Find out! 


End file.
